On Angel's Wings
by LirialRaito
Summary: Tamayo and Kotaro finally start dating, but the introduction of Hatoko's new 'friend' leads to a mystery. Will this small girl tear them apart, or will she bring them closer together? Epilog Now up!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer. And no on likes my stories…  
  
Tamayo x Kotaro, Misaki x Oujirou  
  
  
  
On Angel's Wings  
  
  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
  
  
Tamayo glanced down at her hand, trying not to blush. Kotaro was holding her hand, something she had been dreaming of for years. True, they were best friends since childhood, but Tamayo had always been such a tomboy that, until recently, Kotaro had always thought of her as *just* a friend. She smiled to herself, happier than she had ever been before.  
  
The movie theater was quieter than usual, everyone inside watching a special documentary about Angelic Layer. Tamayo was amazed that Misaki's mother, Shuuko, was on of the people responsible for the fine-tuning of Angels, the little moveable dolls that Misaki loved so much. Misaki was a few seats away from Tamayo, staring in awe at the screen. Even though she had heard everything about Angelic Layer's creation from her mother and step-father, Misaki was still in awe that *this* was the summation of her seven year separation from her mother. Tamayo smiled again at the thought. Her friend had practically motherless for seven years, even though her grandparents had taken care of her, and Misaki had forgiven her mother almost immediately, putting all her feelings into that last National Tournament battle against her mother's angel, Athena.  
  
A year had passed since Misaki had won that battle, and with Misaki's help, Tamayo had created gained a much better control on her excitability, and the habit of strangling Kotaro whenever he was around to grab a hold of.  
  
She glanced again at Kotaro, and this time caught him glancing back at her. She smiled gently, something she wouldn't have done a year ago.  
  
--Thanks Misaki… you brought us closer together than I had hoped we could be. Even if he did have a crush on you-- Tamayo thought to herself.  
  
She leaned over to whisper in Kotaro's ear.  
  
"Let's get ice-cream when this is over. Give Shuuko-san and Icchan-san some more time alone together, as and Misakichi and Oujirou-kun as well."  
  
He nodded with a smile, and tugged her a little closer to him.  
  
She smiled to herself, and then leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh of contentment. The rest of the documentary passed by in minutes to Tamayo.  
  
  
  
Tamayo stared at her door, not wanting to go in and leave Kotaro. She took a deep breath in and turned to face him.  
  
"Kotaro-kun, thanks for the ice-cream, and dinner. I've really enjoyed spending the day with you."  
  
He nodded, smiling. "I know Tamayo-chan, I'm glad we could spend the day together. I expected Hatako to tag along, but she seems to be less bossy now that she has a new friend to teach Angelic Layer too."  
  
Tamayo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Who?"  
  
He shrugged slightly. "Someone from her first-grade class, who just moved here. Her name is Umi, but I can't remember the last name…"  
  
A comfortable silence settled in around them a few moments later, both smiling.  
  
Then, Kotaro leaned down a bit and gently kissed Tamayo on the lips.  
  
"Goodnight Tamayo-chan, I'll see you tomorrow in class, since school starts up again."  
  
She nodded, looking slightly dazed.  
  
"Goodnight Kotaro-kun."  
  
She opened the door and stepped inside, then leaned against the door after closing it.  
  
After a few moments she went to her room and flopped onto the bed.  
  
--He… he kissed me. My first real kiss from Kotaro-kun…--  
  
  
  
Kotaro watched the door a few moments after Tamayo went inside, then turned and walked home.  
  
To Be Continued: 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer. Umi is mine! Minemineminemine  
  
Oh, and I borrowed Sailor Uranus/Haruka, and Usagi, to be Angels.  
  
Tamayo x Kotaro, Misaki x Oujirou (Is this spelling right?)  
  
  
  
On Angel's Wings  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Tamayo watched the practice session between Misaki and Hatako carefully.  
  
Every move they was executed perfectly, each one's Angel giving it's all.  
  
She couldn't help but smile now, watching. She held her own Angel carefully, she was supposed to practice with Umi next. The girl was seven years old, and new to Angelic Layer, but she seemed to be learning almost as fast as Misaki had.  
  
  
  
Umi was leaning forward, trying to get a better view of the practice Layer.  
  
Her pale blue hair framed her face gently as her eyes, the same blue color  
  
as Misaki's, sparkled with excitement. Tamayo chuckled to herself. Misaki would be putting them through a rhythm exercise, much like Icchan-san done for Misaki when she had first started out.  
  
  
  
Hikaru jumped into the air above Suzuka and sprouted her wings. She floated above for a few seconds, than put her hands together. A small silver ball of energy formed there, which she raised above her head and threw down at Suzuka. Hatako smiled slightly as Suzuka successfully dodged the attacked. Hikaru stayed in the air a few more minutes, than landed. Misaki nodded, and Hatako took off her head unit, followed by Misaki a moment later. Tamayo sat down where Hatako had been as Umi took Misaki's place. "That was great you too. When did Hikaru learn to throw energy attacks?"  
  
  
  
Misaki sat down in a chair, smiling. "Hatako-chan and I figured it our about a week ago. The blast is still weak, but I think Hikaru's 'Astral Sphere' will get more powerful over time."  
  
  
  
Hatako picked up a can of juice and sipped at the contents. "She flies better every day, even though she's been able to for a year now. Misaki- chan is amazing."  
  
  
  
Tamayo nodded, "Of course she is. Like mother like daughter, ne?"  
  
The group laughed at this, making Misaki blush. Oujirou smiled and patted Misaki's shoulder. "Is that bad? She's so sweet and talented." Misaki blushed even further and leaned a bit into Oujirou. Kotaru placed a hand on Tamayo's shoulder, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Do your best, and you'll shine as bright as Misaki-chan." She blushed slightly, but nodded.  
  
  
  
She picked up the headset and put it on, almost in sync with Umi putting hers on as well. She looked at her Angel, Usagi, and prepared to toss her into the layer.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what phrase she decided on?" whispered Hatako to her brother. Kotaru smirked slightly, but shrugged. He knew, but wasn't going to tell.  
  
  
  
"Oh Moon above, bring balance to me and Usagi as you do to the Earth!"  
  
Tamayo raised Usagi above her head, and tossed her in. The silver haired Angel landed gracefully on the in the layer, and stood with her hands clasped in front. Tamayo had chosen a black body suit for Usagi to wear, and adorned the sleeves and waist line with the astrometric symbols for all the planets. She had built her angel for agility and defense.  
  
  
  
Umi looked at her Angel, green eyes and short dusty blond hair.  
  
*** Just like my favorite anime character *** Tall and lithe, her angel was built for speed and strength. Her chosen outfit was that of the Super Senshi Uranus from Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.  
  
*** Haruka… we'll win, won't we? Hatako-chan is a good teacher ***  
  
  
  
She held Haruka out in front of herself, and prepared her entry line. Hatako was smiling, pleased that she had another friend to do Angelic Layer with. "Planet of the Heavens, grant victory to me and Haruka!" Haruka went flying threw the air, her entry landing a little less graceful than Tamayo's had been.  
  
Hatako turned on the radio, playing the same song that Misaki had first practiced to. "Ok, try to move with the rhythm of the song. I know you remember the sequence…"  
  
The two Angels stepped forward, shook hands, then stood beside each other as Hatako chanted the movements their were to follow.  
  
"Left right left left left right turn jump clap, Left right left left left right turn jump clap, Left right left left left right turn jump clap, Left right left left left right turn jump clap,"  
  
  
  
Both Angel's took a few tries to get the movements down, but adjusted well enough to the song. Hatako smiled, then reached over and adjusted the tempo. Again, the Angels took a bit to adjust, but after awhile seemed comfortable with the movements.  
  
  
  
Umi was frowning in concentration, while Tamayo was smiling and humming along with the song. After a half-hour had passed, Hatako turned the music off. "I think that's enough for today, we'll practice again tomorrow. Time to eat!"  
  
  
  
Umi picked Haruka up, staring down at the Angel with a frown.  
  
Kotaru smiled to Tamayo, and offered her his arm. "Shall we do lunch?"  
  
She laughed and took his arm. "Why, of course!"  
  
Umi slowly lifted her gaze to focus on Kotaru, frowning at the way he was smiling at Tamayo. She almost growled at the sight, but restrained. "I need to go home, thanks for the practice." They watched her, confused, as she ran out to the elevator to leave the Piffle Princess.  
  
  
  
She didn't wait for them to join her, and took the elevator down alone.  
  
  
  
"That… was kinda strange," said Tamayo. Hatako shrugged, "she does that a lot, I think her parents are strict with her."  
  
  
  
"Poor Umi-chan," whispered Misaki, "we should visit her later to make sure she is treated well at home."  
  
  
  
The others nodded in agreement, but soon forgot the incident as they headed out for lunch.  
  
  
  
When an hour passed by with no one able to decide what to eat for lunch, Misaki suggested they should all go to her house for lunch. This was agreed to be the best idea, and the group headed there.  
  
  
  
Tamayo and Kotaru were holding hands and walking closely together. Hatako kept glancing at them with a smile, glad her brother had finally decided on a girlfriend. She didn't tease him about girls anymore, at least not when anyone else was around.  
  
  
  
Back home Misaki was quick in making a pizza for everyone, and cookies and sandwiches. Tamayo helped her out, mixing ingredients and shaping the food. When they were done she went back into the living room to sit beside Kotaru, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close.  
  
  
  
The day progressed on and the group stayed at Misaki's home. Oujirou called his brother and had him bring a small practice layer for them to play with. Everyone stayed after Shuuko came home, and she took over cooking the snacks so Misaki could spend more time with her friends.  
  
  
  
Standing behind bushes and out of sight, Umi peeked into the window, watching as everyone had fun. Misaki and Oujirou were sitting in mirror to Tamayo and Kotaru,  
  
and the closer the couples got, the more Umi frowned. Especially the closer that Kotaru got to Tamayo. *** I know I'm young, but that should be me. I'm just as cute, and twice as talented. *** Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she made a fist.  
  
"That should be me!"  
  
  
  
Shuuko walked into the living room and looked at everyone. "Minna, did you hear a shout a moment ago?" They shook their heads as Misaki stood up. "No, but I'll go look outside to see if anyone stopped by."  
  
  
  
Umi saw her move towards the door, and scurried over to stand in front of the door. She smiled innocently as Misaki peeked out. "Konbanwa Misaki- chan, father said I could come over and visit, if no one minded."  
  
  
  
Misaki smiled brightly, and ushered her inside. "Of course we don't mind! Come in, Come in. My mother is making snacks for us." Umi twitched slightly, jealousy flooding through her young body, but she managed to continue smiling. Hatako ran over when she saw Umi enter and grabbed her wrist. "Umi-chan! Come sit with me, Oujirou-kun had a small practice layer brought over for us to play with."  
  
  
  
She forced herself to smile more, letting the younger girl drag her along.  
  
*** I wonder if they realize how lucky they are… so many friends, wonderful parents, and enough money to have their very own practice layer… I doubt they even deserve half of what they have. ***  
  
She sat peacefully enough beside Hatako as she talked about the last time they had used the practice layer, to try and decide who would be Misaki's second in the Angelic Layer national competitions, and how Kotaru had tried to compete against Oujirou to be Misaki's second.  
  
  
  
Umi clasped her hands together tightly, turning her knuckles white. Kotaru noticed, and reached over to pat her hands. "Relax, no one is gonna bite you Umi-chan." Umi smiled at Kotaru, brightening up immediately at the small amount of affection he had just given her. It was enough, to her, that she didn't glare at Tamayo for the rest of the evening.  
  
  
  
Shuuko walked in with her treats, and sat them in the middle of the group.  
  
"Help yourselves everyone." She walked to her room afterwards to rest.  
  
  
  
The rest of the evening was spent trading Angelic Layer stories, most of which included people Umi had yet to meet, though they assured her if she hung around Misaki enough, she would meet every one of them.  
  
  
  
Kotaru walked Tamayo home and once more gave her a sweet, light kiss on the lips. Umi followed them and fumed angrily when she saw the kiss exchanged, and sulked home.  
  
  
  
Opening her door Umi walked inside, lights off. She walked to her room in the dark, the house of any other people. In her room she turned on the light, and fell asleep staring at pictures of her parents.  
  
  
  
Tamayo walked upstairs in a daze once more, wonderfully happy about the kiss she had received from her Kotaru. She fell asleep at the same time he did, even though they were in their own rooms and homes. Each dreamed happily of the other, and of spending more time together in this new, happy and safe feeling they had.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Reviews? Please? PLEASE!!!!!  
  
*Ahem*  
  
Gomen, I shouldn't be desperate, as I'll Post new parts regardless of reviews lol. I love to write! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer  
  
On Angels Wings  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The air was thick and heavy, causing Umi to move sluggishly. She didn't recognize where she was, only that she was alone. All around her white feathers fall around, blanketing the ground in a soft white bed. The white feathers were soothing, and she longed to lie down and let her young heart be soothed and unburdened.  
  
Yet always another part of Umi refused to be soothed, refused to be unburdened. She was alone in this white-feathered darkness, no one to lean on, and no one there to care. She thought maybe, at one point in time, she had been able to come here with other people, but now she doubted that anyone but her had ever come here.  
  
She walked on for a small eternity in this strange place, memories stirring in the back of her mind unbidden. She stopped as she tried to gather these memories to her, but each one slipped away like water through her fingers.  
  
Frustrated tears slid down her cheeks, to fall onto the feathers piled upon the ground. Each tear formed a small pillar of ice, until she was surrounded in a prison of ice crystals. Bitterly she reached for the edges of the ice, only to be forced to pull back numb hands laced with cuts. The ice was sharp… slowly the numbness spread throughout her body, capturing everything but a small corner of her heart. There a single feather fell and landed, reminding her abruptly of Hikaru's wings. And in that once spot, heat and hope remained.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A week after they're first practice together, Tamayo met Umi in the Piffle Princess for a real match, a match that would gain one of them points for angel rewards.  
  
Haruka rushed at Usagi, only to have Usagi slip aside at the last moment and catch Haruka's neck in the crook of Usagi's neck. Usagi shifted her balance quickly, lowering her center of gravity. Since Usagi had stayed near the edge of the Layer, she was able roll onto her back and kick Haruka out of the Layer.  
  
Hotaru raised her hand up, "Usagi wins!"  
  
Umi picked Haruka up and bit her lip hard. The fight hadn't even last three minutes, all because she had expected her superior speed to beat Usagi. *** Stupid Umi! You knew better, you knew not to underestimate her agility! Shimatta!!! ***  
  
Outwardly she smiled evenly, and shook Tamayo's hand. "Congratulations Tamayo-san. You and your angel shine together." Tamayo smiled and gave Umi a slight hug, "you do too Umi-chan, very much so. I think you let me win, ne?"  
  
Misaki, Hotaru, and Kotaru laughed at this, and Umi's smile became more strained. "If you say so. And if you'll excuse me, I need to go home."  
  
Umi ran off and caught the elevator before the others could go after her. They looked at each other, confused. "What's with her?" asked Tamayo, "she can't seem to take a joke at all!"  
  
Hotaru shrugged, "I don't know, she's always so cheerful in class…"  
  
Misaki frowned after the younger girl, the brightened, "Let's try to catch her and follow her home!"  
  
Tamayo and Kotaru agreed easily enough, but Hatako hesitated. "I don't think she would like that. Her family seems to value privacy a great deal. I don't want her to be mad at me in school. She's one of the few people who don't seem to mind that I skipped a grade, even though I devote so much time to angelic layer."  
  
Misaki ruffled Hatako's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, we won't do anything to upset her."  
  
With that Misaki, Tamayo, and Kotaru left the Piffle Princess to find and follow Umi.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
She knocked on her door, as her habits dictated, then inserted her key and unlocked the door. She entered and shut the door, locking it behind her. Slowly she walked into the kitchen, and opened the door to her refrigerator. She stared inside, then closed the door. Instead she walked over to the sink, and got a glass of water. She swallowed a multivitamin and listened to her stomach growl. *** Wonder if Misaki would mind if I stopped by for dinner… she cooks so much better than I can. ***  
  
Listlessly she walked through the darkened living room and hallway that led to her bedroom. She glared at the pictures of her parents that hung upon the walls, and swiftly started taking each one down. When there were no more pictures upon her walls, she threw them into the far corner, listening with satisfaction as the glass of the frames shattered into a million shards. She giggled, and pulled Haruka out of her case. Then she laid down and went into a deep sleep. She never heard the knocking on her door.  
  
Misaki knocked lightly, then a bit harder when she didn't get an answer.  
  
"Doesn't look like anyone is home," she said, looking at Tamayo and Kotaru uncertainly. Tamayo shook her head. "We followed her, we saw her go in. She has to be home!"  
  
Kotaru put an arm around Tamayo, and her rising temper cooled down immediately. "Maybe she went out a back door, is taking a nap, or doing homework. We should let her be. If she wants guests she'll invite us over."  
  
Misaki nodded, frowning at the door worried. With a sigh the three went over to Misaki's to spend the rest of the day.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Short, I know. Gomen.  
  
To Be Continued! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.  
  
(an: Hmm… there is something odd going on with Umi. Can you figure out what it is by the oddities and... discrepancies of the story? Three reviews or no Chapter 5)  
  
On Angel's Wings  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The room was dark… of course, the room was always dark. Umi liked the darkness now, ever since her family had gone away. In the dark she didn't have to see an empty house. She didn't have to look at the pictures and shattered glass, or the empty refrigerator. She was simply able to come and go, as she needed to, without being too bothered by things.  
  
She didn't know why she went to school, or how she got new clothes that weren't too shabby. The clothes were just there, like the food money for lunch and breakfast, like her Angel had just been there, sitting on her bed one morning when she had woken up.  
  
She never needed to study, and always did well in her class. She was above average, but not enough so that her parents would be needed to make an appearance at school. Hatako was the only person in the class, actually, who noticed that Umi was even there. The teacher ignored her, other than to pass out papers and take roll. No one but Hatako and her friends had paid attention to Umi.  
  
She felt alone.  
  
Isolated.  
  
Several weeks had passed since she and Hatako had become friends at school, and Umi had figured out that Hatako and Misaki would follow her home. She kept the door locked so they wouldn't come in, and with the darkness that cloaked every room except her bedroom, they couldn't tell where in the house she was.  
  
*** Why? Why did they leave me? ***  
  
Small tears trailed down her cheeks, trailing glittery paths down to drop off her chin.  
  
She didn't pay attention to those tears as she rocked back and forth, trapped in her thoughts of her family.  
  
She remembered a mother… soft skin, cinnamon smelling, the same pale blue hair and bright blue eyes. She was kinda short; she liked to read, and listen to music. Didn't she?  
  
Umi couldn't quite remember.  
  
And her father… taller than her mother, light blue hair, sea green eyes. She couldn't recall anything that he liked, what he did for a living.  
  
Living… the word seemed off, for some reason. Was he alive? Was he dead? She didn't know, since he never called, never visited, never wrote. What had become of her parents?  
  
She was sinking further and further into thoughts that would lead her nowhere for the day, until a knock at the front door caught her attention. She stopped rocking back and forth to listen.  
  
(knock… knock….)  
  
She wiped her face clean, then walked into the front room. As she walked the lights that she passed turned on, illuminating the house again. The front door seemed to open at its own accord as she stopped in the middle of the front room.  
  
= = = =  
  
Tamayo stood in front of Umi's house, staring into the dark windows uneasily. Her friend had missed the Angelic Layer practice for the day, which was highly unusual for the younger. She knocked several times on the front door, wondering if Umi would answer.  
  
Her patience was rewarded a few minutes later when the door opened a little, letting her have access to the house. Tamayo hesitated a moment, then walked inside. Umi was standing in the middle of the room, looking around almost in disbelief.  
  
Tamayo took in her surrounding carefully, making sure she made the most of the opportunity. The carpet was an unusual silver color, with flecks of green here and there. The furniture was black velvet, with swirling patterns of green, pink, and purple. (an: this is my furniture lol. ) The curtains where white, to let lots of light in.  
  
*** How… odd. ***  
  
Umi looked up at her and smiled shyly. "Hello Tamayo-san, what can I do for you?"  
  
Tamayo studied the girl carefully and didn't miss the tearstains she had tried to make go away. Tamayo walked over and gave Umi a small hug. "Well, Umi-chan, I came to visit you, and see if you're ok. You didn't come to practice this afternoon…"  
  
The little girl put on her brightest smile and nodded, "Of course, I'm sorry, I should have told you I couldn't make it to practice. I went to lunch with my parents. They took time off from work to see me this afternoon." She motioned Tamayo to step into the room more, "Would you like something to drink, Tamayo-san?"  
  
Tamayo hesitated, wondering what felt so out of place in the house before nodding, "yes, some water would be nice Umi-chan."  
  
Umi walked into the kitchen for a second, jumping slightly as a glass of water appeared in her hands. She stared at the simple blue glass for a moment before walking back into the living room. She handed the water to Tamayo before sitting down. Tamayo sipped the water, then sat down opposite of Umi.  
  
Umi's slim hand grasped the television controller, and she flipped between the channels until she hit a station showing Sailor Moon. (Can't help it, I love sailor moon :p)  
  
Tamayo stayed quiet as she watched Umi become engrossed in the anime show.  
  
"Umi-chan, when are your parents coming home?"  
  
The blue haired girl shrugged, "I don't know, they have busy schedule. They both work for the government, but won't talk about their work."  
  
She fell silent again, wondering what else to do. She couldn't ever remember letting someone in to visit before.  
  
Tamayo stood up, seeming to sense Umi's confusion. "I'm going to go to Misaki's for awhile, would you like to come? Hatako-chan is worried about you, and will be there."  
  
Umi looked at her for a moment, twirling a hair around her finger, "Will Kotaru-san be there?" At Tamayo's nod, she smiled and agreed, then took Tamayo's hand when it was offered.  
  
= = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Hmm… this fic is changing from what I originally had in mind.  
  
Oh well, go with the creative flow I guess. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.  
  
On Angels Wings  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
She walked as slowly as she could, dragging out the time it would take to reach Misaki's home. The desire to be among friends continued to draw her towards her destination, as did the hold that Tamayo kept on her hand, yet somewhere deep inside a voice was telling her not to go.  
  
Slowly, the winds shifted, picking up speed and bringing clouds in to cover the sky. She stopped to look at those clouds, and Tamayo stopped as well, deciding not to force her own. The air pressure was rising, making her ears pop, and she could smell rain in the air.  
  
Away in the distance, thunder and lightening cracked the sky.  
  
She shivered as a sense of apprehension filled her, making her skin tingle. Anticipation rose as well as more clouds blocked the sun, and the temperature began to drop rapidly. She shook her head and tugged on Tamayo's hand, "Come on, it's gonna rain soon."  
  
Tamayo just nodded and let her lead the way.  
  
Soon the sun seemed gone entirely, faded away behind those thick gray clouds. She wished that they weren't so thick. As they continued on towards Misaki's, the image of a woman formed in Umi's mind. A woman with creamy skin, lilac scented, whose blue eyes matched her own and complimented her light brown hair. With her came the image of a man, black haired and green eyed, holding a young boy with the same eyes and hair. She imagined happy memories of these people to take picture of, and fill her empty picture frames, and the pictures she had destroyed earlier.  
  
Cars raced by the two as large raindrops began to fall, slowly at first, but quickly gaining in speed. Soon their clothes were soaked as they ran towards their destination.  
  
"Just a little bit further!" Tamayo shouted above the rain, now a frightful torrent. Umi was too out of breath to reply, but nodded, wondering if Tamayo could see her doing so. They stopped at the corner, trying to see through the sheets of rain if any cars were coming, then started to run across to the other side of the street. Just one more block…  
  
Tamayo tripped halfway across the road, landing on her face with a small cry. Umi stopped with her and helped her to her feet, just a car without the headlights on careened around the corner, out of control. She started to push Tamayo out of the way when the car hit her.  
  
- -  
  
Tamayo stood back up on the slippery pavement with Umi's help, just in time to hearing the wet screeching of tires, and a sense of dread. She felt small hands press hard into her back as Umi shoved her forward, attempting to get her out of the way of the vehicle. She heard a sickening 'thud' that had to be Umi being hit, and then pain flared through her as she took a partial blow from the vehicle. She groaned and tried to push herself up to locate Umi, whimpering as the pain in her legs grew stronger. "Kotaru-kun…" she whispered, before the pain overtook her completely, and the world faded away.  
  
= = =  
  
  
  
Softly, she could hear someone singing, though she couldn't tell if the singer was far off, or close by. The melody soothed her more than she thought was possible, and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Once she was able to focus the music became louder, closer, the voice behind it familiar. ** Umi…. **  
  
  
  
As Tamayo looked around to see the singer, the scenery around her also came into focus. She was sitting on bed of the softest grass she had ever felt, pale green with tinges of silver here and there. A gentle breeze teased at her hair, carrying with it pale pink feathers that never came close enough to touch her. The space directly in front of Tamayo seemed to light up brighter than the rest of the meadow around her, illuminating Umi as she sang.  
  
Tamayo watched, fascinated, as the pink feathers seemed to float in Umi's direction, gathering around the girl. A light gathered around her, and the feather coalesced into pale pink wings. She stopped singing and walked over to Tamayo, sitting down in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry you've been hurt Tamayo-chan… I didn't want that to happen. But, you'll be ok now, everything will be fine."  
  
Tamayo started slightly as Umi leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Take care of Kotaru-kun once you're all better, and comfort Hatoko-chan for me… I hate seeing her sad. Demo, I have to go on now. My parents are waiting for me to come home."  
  
She blinked slowly at the girl, unable to comprehend what she was saying. "To come home? Where is your home Umi, I thought…"  
  
A soft giggle was the answer she got, before Umi offered her one of the pink feathers, and then pointed to the sky. "Somewhere up there. I'll let you decide where."  
  
= = =  
  
A soft beeping reached her ears, along with the sterile scent of hospital cleanliness. Groaning softly, Tamayo opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. Curled up in a chair beside her was Kotaru, adorable as he slept. Misaki was curled up next to Hatoko on the empty bed, their angels and her own lying on the pillow.  
  
She surveyed herself, sorting through her memories of dream and reality.  
  
*** That's right… a car came crashing as Umi was helping me stand. She pushed me out of the way. ***  
  
She leaned to the side and placed a hand on Kotaru's head, affectionately messing up his hair. He shifted under her touch, and opened his eyes. "Tamayo-chan! You're finally awake!" He jumped up and enveloped her in a hug, though gently. "I was so worried Tamayo-chan… you've been unconscious for three days."  
  
He leaned back away from her, pushing her hair away from her eyes, studying her features and committing them to memory once more. She shook her head, not wanting to believe… "What happened to Umi-chan?"  
  
He hesitated slightly, frowning slightly, "She wasn't with you when the ambulance brought you here, and her school claims that she has been dead for over two weeks, and called us cruel to bring up such sad memories. Misaki found the article in the newspaper; it said that Umi had died in a car wreck two weeks ago, along with her mother, father, and little brother. When we went to check her house to make sure, it was empty, everything had been auctioned off,"  
  
"No…" she whispered, "that isn't possible. We... we all saw her, spent time with her! I did Angelic Layer with her…"  
  
He nodded and pulled her back into an embrace, as her eyes welled with tears. They stayed like that for an hour, before a nurse came in to check on her condition. As Tamayo lifted her head and brushed her hair away, a small pink feather floated down to lay quietly on her lap.  
  
= = = =  
  
To Be Continued: 


	6. Chapter 6: Epilog

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer  
  
  
  
On Angels Wings  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Epilog  
  
  
  
Tamayo sat patiently in her car, taking in the campus of the elementary school with a small but proud  
  
smile. A pink feather hung front the mirror, swaying slightly as the breeze passed through her car windows.  
  
She felt, as she always did in the small, idyllic moments that life brought her.  
  
Kotaru sat beside her without speaking, a similar smile gracing his handsome face as well. Her hand was  
  
entwined comfortably with his, and though neither spoke, they each knew how happy and content the other  
  
was.  
  
The bell rang a few moments later, a stream of children quickly appearing. Some were being picked up by  
  
their parents, and others were obviously walking to their destination, most in the company of older siblings.  
  
Her smile grew as a pale blue haired girl appeared in the entrance of the school, smiling brightly and  
  
surrounded by her new friends. The girl waved goodbye to her friends, and rushed to where Tamayo and  
  
Kotaru sat waiting.  
  
Tamayo slipped out of the car, kneeling to greet her blue-eyed daughter with a big, and readily received,  
  
hug. Tamayo quickly settled her safely into the back seat and reentered the car. Kotaru pulled away,  
  
heading to the ice cream parlor, and then home. The small girl told her parents all about her first day of  
  
kindergarten, about what she would be learning, and her knew friends.  
  
Tamayo and Kotaru simply continued to smile with joy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
She settled down into her futon, waiting expectantly for her mother to come and wish her goodnight, as she  
  
did every night. Right on schedule the door opened to admit Tamayo into the room, a soft warm light  
  
illuminating her entrance.  
  
She smiled as her mom knelt beside her, and more so when her mom brushed a stray strand of hair from her  
  
eyes. "I love you Mama," she whispered softly, and was rewarded with Tamayo's warmest smile, "I love  
  
you too darling."  
  
Tamayo bent forward and placed a small kiss upon her daughter's forehead before tucking her into the  
  
bedding.  
  
As she moved away and stood by the door, she wished she could watch her precious daughter forever.  
  
"Good night, my Umi-chan. I love you, and shall see you again in the morning."  
  
Umi murmured "I love you" back once more before drifting off to sleep.  
  
= = = =  
  
As she slid into bed and wrapped her arms around Kotaru's back she said a small prayer in her mind for  
  
having such a happy and healthy child. Kotaru turned around in her arms to face her, returning the hug and  
  
kissing her passionately. "She's wonderful Tamayo… just like you."  
  
She giggled sleepily and snuggled against him, "No my love, just like *us*. I certainly couldn't have raised  
  
our Umi-chan alone."  
  
She lifted herself up slightly, looking deep into Kotaru's eyes. "Now as forever, I love you, Kotaru."  
  
He hugged her close again, smelling her hair and scent, "I love you too Tamayo."  
  
= = = = = =  
  
Finished. I know, I know… took forever for such an ending…  
  
GOMEN!!!!!  
  
Email: Chibiraito@yahoo.com 


End file.
